mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Strange Valley
Strange Valley is the 3rd main course of Super Mario New Star. This valley is actually a small desert with a massive temple. To enter the valley, Mario needs to enter a painting depicting pyramids which is located directly behind the huge tower of the first overworld. The temple of the stage holds many mysteries and stars. According to a black bob-omb buddy, the temple could have possibly been built by Pharakoopa. The only evidence it has is the many pictures of a Koopa Troopa inside the temple. Even though it is rumored to belong to this Koopa, it guarded by a Big Bully. Though the history is important, the other mystery is concerning a warp to a land of gold, which is probably a lot more interesting. The temple takes up the majority of the stage, with only a thin path sand around it. The sand contains lots of ruins and hills. There is also a small pool of water and a section with many tall pillars. The temple, though, contains the majority of the stage. It is a tall tower with a couple of different paths which leads to the top. The halls are all very thin and dilapidated, noted by the broken floor and walls, allowing quick sand to build up in the interior. They are full of weird white and blue boxes as well as pictures of the Pharaoh itself. Levels Star 1: Into the Temple Mario must explore the temple to reach the star located on the roof. Mario starts the stage in front of the sloped path that leads into the massive temple. Go up the purple ramp, passing the Blue Coin Switch, '''and take the only turn to head further in the temple (beware of a blind quicksand pit directly after the turn). Follow the path through the thin hallway, past the many objects and homing amp, and climb up the stairs to find a dead end. Mario must now wall kick up the walls to reach the upper level of the temple. At the top, jump past the sand and follow the path outside. Avoid or defeat the three Fly Guys and then long jump to the far pillar. Run up the last slope to obtain the first star of the level. '''Star 2: Stakes of the Valley This star is atop of bunch of tall pillars off to the left side of the temple. In order to get onto them, the player must wall kick on the lower ledges against the far sand wall. The tricky part is getting the starting foothold, as there are bullies who love to knock you off before even getting on the platform. It is best to get onto a platform with no bullies, as, after you start jumping up the stakes, there isnt much in the way between Mario and the star. Star 3: Bullying with the Bully The pipe that leads to the boss is only available during this mission! '''Mario must defeat the Big Bully. To reach the pipe that leads to the boss, Mario must climb up a different route in the temple. Instead of turning to go towards star 1, go straight to the other side. At the other end there is a lower platform and a long purple slope that leads to the pipe atop the temple. Unlike the last two bosses, the Big Bully has extra support by other small bullies. However, since the arena is so large the attack range of them does not reach across the whole thing, there are plenty of safesports. In addition, there is a ring of coins here just in case Mario takes too much damage. It is recommended to defeat some of the normal bullies before dealing with the boss so they don't get in the way. '''Star 4: The Temple's Red Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the desert. The locations are as follows: # Behind a sandy hill in the corner of the start. # On a black block near the pond # In the water # In a sandy pit next to the black block # Behind one of the objects in the entrance of the temple # In a notch in the wall on the way to the wall kicking end of the temple # On top of the wall kicking wall # Before the exit at the top of the temple When Mario collects all 8, the star appears in the water. Star 5: Genuine Star Warp Mario must use a warp hidden in the temple to reach this hidden star. Head into the temple and go past the first wall of paintings of the Pharakoopa towards star 1. After turning into the next room (where the homing Amps spawns) turn around to see a star on top of the arch that Mario just walked through. Jump into it and Mario will be warped to the star. When here, there is no way of getting out unless the star is collected or the stage is quit. Star 6: Behind the Hill This star is hidden in the sandy hills surrounding the temple. Go to the pond and look for the Koopa Troopa. Grab its shell and ride around the side of the hills until you see the entrance into a small cave located in the corner near the red coin hidden in a pit. You can also get this without the shell, as there are small sandy blocks near the entrance as well, but due to the sandy terrain inhibiting your jump, you will need to long jump to it, then side flip into a wall kick to grab the highest block, then long jump into the cave...though using the shell is much easier. Reaching the Golden World As the pink Bob-omb Buddy explains, there is a rumored warp to a world full of gold located in this course. Just like finding Rondo Town in Cubic Island, Mario must locate a slightly off-colored wall, though it is much more noticeable in this course. Climb up the first ramp leading to the temple, but instead of heading into it, go around the side and look for the lighter patch on the wall and jump into it. Enemies * Goomba * Bob-omb * Fly Guy * Bully * Shelled Koopa Troopa * Homing Amp Trivia * The paintings of the Pharakoopa are portraits from Mario Party series when passing a Koopa bank. Category:Level Category:Super Mario New Star Category:Super Mario New Star Location Category:Desert Category:Music-Mario RPG